bastardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
Lucifer and the Great Emperor of Hell, very mysterious, even in this apparition, all devoted to protecting humanity from angels and demons. He’s one of the main characters in Bastard’s series. Lucifer is a Level 600000 Angel. Emperor of Hell Lucifer is a Level 1,250,000 Demon. Appearance Lucifer is a tall athletic man, with an extremely end face, with effeminate features, he has purple eyes, a white complexion and he is immeasurably handsome, his hair is long dark red descends to the ground, with four wicks, from the top of her head, which descends two to the left and two to the right, including a fringe which covers a small part of the center of her face. A large drape placed on one shoulder surrounds his waist, has twelve white wings, behind the back. Personality Lucifer and a calm and completely benevolent person, he aspires to the Royal honor of Divine Power and is much loved by God. He is the right arm of the Almighty. Lucifer is the wisest of the angels and he teaches the youngest. He cared very much for one of them, the angel Michaël, who had fallen in love with him. Lucifer is sure that God is love and that people do not deserve to be destroyed (little is known about God himself and his role in history). In this, other angels, who decided to organize an apocalypse on sinful Earth on behalf of God, are clearly in disagree with him. To prevent them, Lucifer is ready to fight against the angels, but he practically did not have the opportunity to do so, because it was sealed in the child's body (he is only able to create an astral projection which is even stronger than most angels). Lucifer does not believe that the world should be done in black and white. He says that everything is relative and that there are no good or bad things in nature, there is only a subjective perception. Lucifer once had a very bad opinion of people, but he changed it after merging with a man (he also became very emotional). He says that people are born between light and darkness, but that they should fight for light, because even in the worst of men, the mercy and kindness reign. History Before the fall. The Sovereign Prince of the Heavenly Order. Lucifer belongs to the first order of angels, the Seraphim. He was the first angel to be born, followed by another seraphim angel, a brother, Satanaël. Then, much much later, his little "sister" Michaël. But God wanted a commander for his armies. Quickly, one of the three became twice as powerful as the others, taking all the virtues. Thus Lucifer was born with all the qualities required to become the Supreme General of the army of God, "The Great King Seraph", provided with twelve wings, the same for Satanael "The Great Prince Seraph". While Michaël "Le Grand Séraphin" was only born with six wings, she and much less power and quality than her "older brother" and Satanaël. Always favored by the power he inherited, Lucifer grows faster than Satanaël and Michaël and quickly becomes the "older big brother". He therefore begins to take care of the second brother and his younger sister, despite his busy schedule. Lucifer and the Supreme Angel "The Great King Seraphim", the strongest of the angels, the right hand of God. Sits at the right of God, "The Supreme General", "Master of the highest order among the angels ”, and he presides over the Council of Heaven. Very bright, busy, powerful young “Angel-man” serious, talented, virtuous and with a very strong character he is admired and loved by all. He directs from a master hand all hierarchies. The 9 Choirs of the Angels: Seraphim / Cherubim / Virtues / Thrones / Domination / Principalities / Powers / Archangels / The Guardian Angels. Lucifer is assisted by his brother, the angel Satanael The Grand Prince Séraphin his right arm, but also another the beautiful his second assistant, the angel Mickaël Le Grand Séraphin. All devoted to his task, Lucifer has two goals in life, adored his Creator and serve love !!! Lucifer was the commander of the divine army, considered to be the greatest seraphim in heaven, but when he rebelled against God, he sparked a rebellion in Paradise with a militia of angels, seraphim like Satanael, Beelzebub, Belial, Baël and etc. But however, when God creates humanity, He commands all His angels to bow down before and serve them and to love them more than He. After being appointed to look after the Earth and mankind, in his pride and jealousy, Lucifer ultimately refuses to serve a lesser being, both out of jealousy of God's love and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he is God's favorite creation, and thus challenges God's authority. Powerful but proud, Lucifer leads an army of dissident angels against God but he and his legion of followers are eventually defeated by Michael and are cast out of Heaven for their crimes by God and Michael, banished from Paradise as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him, down to Earth. Now, Lucifer is a fallen rebel Seraphs, making him the first fallen angel, who is banished from Heaven for leading a revolt of angels against God. Upon becoming a twisted being of evil, Lucifer plotted a means for his return to "his rightful place in Paradise", therefore destroy Heaven, kill God, and drag the last of his beloved human race into the Abyss. Banished from his home, he took action to cleanse the Earth (aka "The last perfect handiwork of God") of human beings (the flawed creation). Lucifer was defeated by the seraphim Michel and lost his status in heaven. Etymology In latin the word, lucifer is an adjective developed with the common name “lux (light)” and the verb “ferre, fero (porter)”. It means "who brings light, who gives clarity". The adjective will be substantiated and will designate, for the Romans, the “morning star” (planet Venus), equivalent of the Greek Eosphoros, “He who carries, who brings, the light of the Dawn”, because the planet Venus is still visible shortly before dawn. Brother of Vesper-Hespéros, both sons of the goddess Aurora-Eos, they will be represented as two young men. In Roman paganism, Lucifer was a heavenly god who lived under Olympus. With the Seasons, the son of Jupiter and the goddess Aurora was responsible for harnessing and uncoupling the horses of the chariot driven by the Sun. Lucifer was the chief and guide of the Stars. This ancient pagan deity is still visible in the sky, it is the morning star, the planet Venus which shines in the East, before sunrise. In the evening, Venus shines in the West and takes the name of Vesper, another Roman deity. In Hebrew, "O Lucifer, son of the morning" is Helel ben Shahar .. literally "Helel son of Shahar". In the Babylonian / Canaanite religions, Helel which means to shine or to carry the light, and Shalim, the god of twilight, were twin brothers ... son of Shahar, the god of dawn. Hence "Helel son of Shahar" The name Lucifer is still used as a first name in the 4th century: Lucifer de Cagliari (or Lucifer Calaritanus) (? - died 370/371) is a bishop of Cagliari (Sardinia) before 354. He is at the origin of the "Luciferian" schism . He is sometimes called "Saint Lucifer" because of a chapel in his honor in the Cathedral of Saint Mary of Cagliari. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Kings